You're Still the Only One
by morganbriefs
Summary: A bit AU....Pan went away for College. Now she's back and has to deal with some unfinished business. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DBZ 

Bra opened the door and saw no one less than her best friend for life: Pan.

" Pan!" she squealed excitedly, leaning forward and hugging her with great joy. Pan hugged her back with the same enthusiasm.

" You look nice" stated Bra looking at her long lost friend. She had gone to study on a University in Rome almost a year ago. She was on scholarship...it was a a goal she had finally reached due to her academics efforts. Bra hugged her again without hesitation, it had been sooo loooong without her best friend. 

" Come in.." she gestured smiling, helping her with the bags to finally make it to the CC guest room.

Bra stared at Pan as she talked through the cell phone a bizarre language she didn't understand a word of. Her face was...different. It was filled with happiness...with peacefulness. Her skin was so silky.....so deep. It was ivory. Her hair was silky. She had clarified her hair the natural way...now it was really radiating. Long, wavy locks that fell on her back, some hanging loosely on her face....she flicked the hair behind her ear and continued talking the bizarre language, taking one bag at the time to unpack things on the drawers in the guests room at CC.

She had a black sundress that covered her mid thighs, now showing...a good....body? 

Bra glanced twice and in fact...it was true...Pan had developed herself on this first year at the University. She didn't look fat or thin...she looked....perfect. She actually quite learned good taste in clothes, and make up and accessories. Bra noticed because she decorated her neck with a beautiful choker that had a black star and a sparkling rhinestone in the middle of it. One of her hands was holding its beauty with a black, sparkling bracelet, while the other one had a black rhinestones necklace....which really looked casual and good for the occasion. Pan finally hung up the phone. She sighed hard and looked at Bra staring

" What?" she asked a bit surprised and curious.

" Did you manage to....'grow'?" she said signaling her own breasts. Pan giggled a bit at her statement and blushed lightly

" Well...actually...I did....it is a crazy world now..."

" Talk about it" stated Bra sighing hard again, now sitting on the edge of her bed 'now'.

" I'm starting to think it was a crazy idea...I mean one day I'm size aa, and the next I'm heading to a mall to buy some brassieres size b, which I was naturally not used to..."

" Same thing happened here..." both girls giggled.

" So what are you working on? Sounded like you had a great deal through the phone.."

" Well, actually, I never thought it would happen this way but...ok!! This are some great news!!....[hard sigh] You know how I was cursing in the Communications business, right?"

" Sure" stated Bra curiously and eager to find out about Pan. Pan resumed

" So.....they thought I was the best aplicated for the business and they had offered me a job....not a big company though...but I was winning the extra money, and I liked the way it functioned and everything....so..."

" So...." encouraged her friend to continue

" So...the company went up mainly in my department....and they were offered to sell...which they did. To a very prestigious company named ' B & V National Communications'. It's a company that dedicates their contains to the informational communications through out the world...I mean they send us different deals that one Country wants with another and we information the country about the deal, then they use us to pact the dial and to handle it....etc...I know you wouldn't want to listen about that anyway....and they decided to name me Independent Communications Consultant....which means..." she grinned, a very joyful smile

" I'm one of the biggest pillars in this Company....I translate and close deals...I mean although I'm not doing bigger deals....I'm only in my first year of College....but they thought I was so good they gave me one of the top jobs....do you believe that!!" she said. Bra smiled at her and hugged her again

" Congratulations...I never doubted you'd get this far!!! God!!" she said excitedly. Pan broke the embrace and looked at her...her eyes shinning.

" I mean, I just couldn't believe it my self.....[happy sigh] It's just great!!!"

" So do you have to leave again?.." asked Bra a bit saddened. Pan looked at her and her eyes and smile saddened a little bit too.

" I do..." she said putting her hand on Bra's shoulder to cheer her up." Don't worry....it's won't be for long, I mean. I'm not planning to live there all my life. I will run companies later on around the world..."

" I hope so" she said now smiling a little bit. Pan smiled back at her.

" So...tell me.....what has been going on around here?? I mean it has been one year after all..." she said. Bra sighed full of joy

" Well, Goten and I are still together..." she stated. Pan moved her head in agreement and a bit of surprise, then giggled. " Yes....we're going to be 4 years and 7 months this Thursday..." she said. Pan squealed and hugged her again

" I'm so happy you guys are still hanging in there" she stated. 

" Well, yes....I mean we had downfalls and everything, but nothing we couldn't handle, you know.....he's a lot taller and stronger by the way.."

"....and how are your mom and dad?" she asked among other things. 

" Well they're actually doing good....I mean....in my father's way of showing love, that is..."

" It's good to know they've improved...you know....your father isn't the easiest guy on the world..."

" Correction....he's the most complicated guy..." she stated. Both girls giggled. Pan stood up from the bed and glanced at the surface beside the bed...there was a picture. It was Pan kissing Trunks cheek and his eyes widened in astonishment along with his cheeks bright red. She sighed hard...

" Where is he?" she asked a bit of gloom in her voice. Bra walked beside her and held the picture in her hands

" He's in his room...he doesn't know about you..."

" What has he been up to?" 

" Well, he dated Marron for 8 long months.....but they broke up almost four months now..."

" Marron?" she smiled " Well, I knew she'd go for him...I mean....it was her crush after all..." she remarked thoughtful. Bra tsk in response.

" Pan...he didn't love her....we both know that...."

" It's.....uh....." Pan sighed hard and looked at her. " He suffered because of me..and I didn't mean.-"

" Don't say that things....he suffered because this had to happen, and you can't blame yourself for things ending the way they did. You had to make a decision and you did....and look...look how it turned out to be....see?" there was a brief pause. " He loves you still, Pan....no one can deny it..." Pan looked at her, hope in her eyes. Her expression quickly turned to confusion and complication

" What am I to do? how can I just come here and expect him to be happy for me...."

" You just go to him....things will happen when you get there...." she said, dragging gently her friend out the door.

" What should I say?" she asked, opening the door.

" You say nothing then.....you go...." she said, finally leading Pan out the door. The door was opened back

" I have to unpack.-"

" I'll do it for you...go!" she said. Pan nodded and headed out the door. 

" Still so insecure...." Bra said to herself smiling and starting to unpack Pan's stuff.

Pan walked through the hallway, nearly feeling fear as she walked closer to Trunks room. There she was. In front of Trunk's room. Trunks...the man that stole her heart..the man she loved still....the man that changed her life....

She decided it would be better if she didn't knock, so she entered the room. When she got in, Trunks was below his computer, fixing something that was wrong with it. He was wearing a blue jean, with a black tank top...the CC jacket on top. His stomach was showing, featuring his strong abs and his great hip bones. His arms could be seen a little through the table which were quite strong and...perfect? He glanced beside, looking only at her legs

" Marron, what the hell are you doing here, I told you I wouldn't-" he slipped himself below the able only to find Pan angelically looking at him. She was smiling..and sparkles could almost be seen out her teeth and her eyes. Her hands were on her hips and her long waves were basically hanging loosely behind her, some strings on her face. He stood up and looked at her again, wiping his hands off in a towel he had beside the table. He looked adorable. His blue eyes were sharply and deeply lost in a blue sea. His short hair was cutely falling on his eyes....and she saw the rest of his hot body. His buns had turned out to be quite nicely and his skin hadn't aged one bit ( take a clue...he's Mirai Trunks basically). They stared at each other for a long while. 

" You've got something....here.." she walked up to him and narrowed the space between them, swiping a black spot he had on his face because of the computer's ink flood. Her hands were gentle and soft. Her fingers wiped his cheek with grace. He sighed hard and took her hand on his

"When did you come back?" he whispered lowly, his breath tingling on her lips. She unembraced her hand off his and embraced both hands on his neck, her thumbs caressing his face

" I missed you..." she stated whispery, blinking freshly. Trunks embraced his arms around her slim waist and rested his face on her shoulder, his lips against her neck. She hugged him back, clasping her arms around his neck They stood in their gentle embrace for what could seem hours. The phone rang, making her break the hug, and look at him. He looked at her back 

" Are you....going...to answer?" she asked. Trunks never took his eyes off her. Neither did she. His hands rested on her waist and her hands rested on his shoulders.

" No.."

" Why not?...Could be important..."

" It's Marron....." he stated smiling a bit. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips gently. He kissed back softly, letting himself experience her lips that he once lost. Pan opened her mouth and inserted her tongue inside witch he welcomed gladly. Suddenly, Trunk stopped. 

" What?" she asked stranged at Trunk's reaction. He turned his back on her and started walking to his window, never wanting her to see his unexplainable expression. 

" Nothing...when did you get back?" he asked lowly, now turning again to see her. She sighed hard. 

" What was that all about? " there was a brief pause, just the two of them looking at each other. She walked towards him 

" Trunks?...." she asked again. " What was that all about?" 

" I don't know...." 

************************************************

More coming soon...if you liked it. Please R/R, I'd like to know what is it that you think about my writing. Also...just constructive suggestions. It's my first time writing and the negative ones might break me so pleaz!! Be considerate!!! ^_^ Thanks


	2. Cold....

" Trunks, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting so strange?" 

" Why did you left?" he asked. Pan sighed hard, knowing basically this would be a long conversation. 

" I left because I couldn't turn down the offer, Trunks. Would you have turned it down if someone offered you to study in Rome?" 

" It's not the point Pan..." 

" Then what is the point, Trunks? You tell me...." she asked now sitting on the edge of his bed. He faced her. 

" Maybe you should look real close to your actions before you left....you could find that out..." he stated steadily. Pan narrowed her eyes at him in doubt. 

" I don't know what you're talking about Trunks..." 

" You left and you didn't tell me anything.....just left me to find out by myself that you were gone...."

" I tried to tell you, but-"

" You left....you didn't tell me. You could've said something, you could've even write something, but you didn't! You left, and you always were the one that wanted me to be yours forever, you always told me that I was not to dare leave you, that I was the one that couldn't go away....but you could, couldn't you. And not only that but, you left me here to find out by myself that you were gone!"

" Trunks I didn't mean to-"

" Save it. The fact you 'didn't mean to' won't change the fact that you left me here wondering about you, Pan. My feelings got broken, and I am not going back to where we started if it's not going to be worth it.."

" Trunks, what are you saying? Are you saying that when we were together wasn't worth it?" she asked. Trunks looked at her coldly.

" I.." was all he managed to say. Pan narrowed her eyes at him

" How can you say that?...I loved you when I left....and I still do. Don't just think I went on with life after you left..." she said, now cupping his face in her hands. He turned his face away.

" This doesn't deserve a second chance Pan. It was worthless. I gave everything I was and you left it to become a greater person. Well I left it to become a complete one, so deal.." he stated. Their eyes met. He could see he had hurt her deeply, seeing into her eyes the hurt that was showing. Pan headed towards the door then turned to face him once more. He met her eyes, seeing she was trying to hide the fact that there was a pain stining inside of her right now

" You never did love me did you?" she asked opening the door now. 

" I used to..." he replied coldly. A sharp pain exploded inside Pan's heart. She walked outside, shutting the door behind her. Trunks sighed hard and sat on the edge of his bed, placing his hands on his head with frustration, holding back his hair. 


	3. Worthless...

Pan walked through the empty hallways, trying hard to hold back the tears. She knew Trunks was going to be ...different with her since what had happened, for they were still together 'till the day she had decided to walk out of his life...just like that. She had cried night and day, knowing she missed him very much, but out there she had no choice but to just live by herself and try to make a good living out of it. And she did. Basically after 8 months of missing him and crying every night for him, she got to concentrate better on her career, and finally rise nowhere else but up. A tear rolled down her cheek and she dried it off roughly, entering her room. She found no one in it, for Bra had already unpacked all her stuff and placed it on the right places. She sighed hard and started looking for her clothes to finally take bath and relax herself just like she used to every time she had a bad day at school and she didn't want her parents to find out: She would come to Bra's house and spend most of the day in there, explaining her parents some bull they bought so she could stay until she felt better to head home. She sighed hard again, now picking up the soap from the little pocket on her bag and finally heading to the bathroom. 

When she got to the bathroom, she breathed in. She had missed the scent of Bulma's vanilla musk candles on the bathroom for a long time. Basically, scent candles were not that popular in Rome. Turning on the warm water, she stepped into the shower, letting the hot sensation cover her completely and letting her head back for her hair to get wet with the warm feeling. She sighed hard, looking at the ceiling for a while. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? _was all she could question herself as she massaged her head with her violets shampoo she had used the last year she spent away, letting her emotions pass by her and just letting herself feel relaxed....at least for a while. 

When she got out of the shower, she brushed her long hair, then resumed to dress herself up with some gray boxers and a white tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror for a while, then fixed herself right up, liking what the reflection in the mirror showed her. 

" What would I be without mirrors?" she asked herself smiling, then walking out the bathroom and inside her 'room'...for now. 

Trunks on the other part was not doing that good. He had cut the same wrong ink cable four times, which gave him the clue he wasn't concentrating at all at what he was doing. He sighed hard the fourth time, cursing loudly under his breath. Bulma opened the door, hearing as if someone inside was struggling to get out of somewhere. There she found Trunks, resting on the floor, his head and part of his chest under the computer's table. 

" Trunks, is everything ok?" she asked concerned, looking at him weirdly. Trunks slid his way up to look at his mother. 

" Yes...um...it's uh, I'm finishing with the computer, you'll be able to use it in two minutes..." 

" Sure..." she stated in her nonchalant tone. " Well....your father will be looking for you shortly, you know..." 

" Train.." they both stated at the same time. Bulma ginned. 

" Don't worry mom. I'll be finished by then..." he stated. Bulma nodded and headed out the door again. He looked at the computer and sighed hard. He knew what was taking off all of his concentration....it was her. Pan. He slammed the wrench on the ground hard in frustration. 

" Dad is going to kill me today if I don't find a way to concentrate before training..." he stated out loud, now sitting on the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes and started trying to find his so called concentration....which soon was broken with Pan's face reappearing numerous times inside his head. 

" Damn it!! GET OFF ME!!!!" he shouted opening his eyes as a furious reaction. Suddenly he heard Bulma's voice from downstairs. 

" Trunks, get down here...daddy's looking for you..." she stated sweetly. 

" I'll be right down..." he replied from his room. Bulma shouted an 'ok'. He stood up from his bed and looked inside his wardrobe for some spandex. Putting them on, he hurried downstairs, where he found Bulma and Vegeta doing one of their favorite hobbies: fight?

" You don't have to tell him 'daddy'.." he stated roughly. Bulma sighed hard, turning the heat on the stove off. She turned to face him.

" Does it bother you that much, Vegeta?" she asked, seeing his usual scowl pasted on his face. He grunted. 

" No.." 

" Then..." she asked as the brilliant science beautiful woman she was. Vegeta overlooked at her once more, trying to hide his emotions ... once again.

" Well, it is a weak thing to say....I am nobody's 'daddy', I'm a father..." he stated crossing his arms across his chest with great superiority. Bulma rolled her eyes. 

" Whatever.." walking out of the kitchen. As soon as she stepped out, Trunks stepped in. 

" You're 24 seconds late. Damn it boy! we would be dead by now!!" stated Vegeta a bit pissed off. He was always like this with Trunks...meaning....never easy on him. 

" Sorry dad.." Trunks managed to say, trying to walk away and into the Gravity Chamber...Vegeta stopped him.

" Since you were nine years old, every time you're late...and you're always sorry. When are you going to learn 'sorry' won't make up for everyone's deaths, because you were late?" he asked coldly. Trunks frowned at him. 

" Get inside!!" he demanded. Trunks frowned even more, then headed inside the Gravity room. Vegeta followed behind him with an evil smirk pasted on his face. _Interesting day to train...._he thought, almost chuckling at the thought. 

*********************************************************************************************************

More coming soon, promise. Please review and tell me how you liked it or dislike it, ok? ^_^ thanks...and please...try not to be mean or rough or anything, pleaz....^_^


	4. Concentration...

Hearing the door to gravity room close behind them, Vegeta walked to the control deck. 

" Stretch" he demanded Trunks, who was already stretching before him. He noticed how Trunks didn't even flinch at his words. Not only that, but he didn't even listen to a word Vegeta had said. Quick enough, Vegeta moved in front of him. 

" We're going to do a different training today.." he informed. Trunks swallowed hard. 

" What's that?" he asked. Vegeta chuckled evilly looking at him

" Well....today you're fighting me...not the robots.." he stated. Trunks swallowed harder, a sweat drop formed on the edge of his forehead. Vegeta chuckled, breaking off his trance. 

" What? Scared?" he asked sarcastically. Trunks scowled at him. 

" No..." he defended himself. Vegeta, still his smirk pasted on his face, walked across him. 

" Ready?" he asked. Trunks smirked

" Anytime.." with that said, the sayian and half sayian disappeared into the air. 

Lighting could be seen throughout the windows of the chamber. The ground near Capsule Corp. headquarters was almost shaking, nothing Bulma would have to be concerned about since to her it was a normal routine now. 

Bulma was headed to her lab when she heard giggling and squealing on the guest room. _Whoever Bra is talking to, I wonder? _she thought to herself, now walking towards the guest room. She knocked on the door

" Bra? Are you in there?" she asked. Bra and Pan held silenced for a second then Pan decided she would be the one to open the door. When she swung it open, Bulma screamed a joyful surprise. 

" PAN!!! Oh my Goodness!!! When did you get here?" she asked hugging her tight. Pan hugged her back and started giggling too out of happiness. 

" Well...I just got here almost four hours...five hours ago the maximum..." she smiled. Bulma took a look at her. She quite looked different anyhow.

" Wow!! You look fantastic!!! One year did make a lot of difference!!!" she stated. Pan smiled and nodded. 

" So...where's Videl and Gohan...they'll be so glad to see you!!!"

" Well...my parents went on a surprise visit to Rome...they missed me and they wanted to see me, so they took the trip!"

" Sure. Videl came here everyday because she felt lonely at days, when Gohan was at work and there was nobody left at home.." 

" Well...whatever the reason was, they went home...I meant Rome...." she corrected herself. Bulma smiled. " And they liked it so much they decided to stay there for two more weeks..." 

" Really?!" asked a surprised Bulma. " Well...I mean, Rome can be as great as it looks from down here!"

" It's the most amazing place I've been. I'm telling you.....it is romantic. So famishing and great it's just...you know it holds so much culture within and so much passion, I liked it so much. I'd have to go back...it is a great place I tell you..." 

" Really? Well, It's a good thing you get to go. I won't be nearly setting a foot in there...Vegeta won't want to go..." 

" You should give it a try...maybe he'll be willing to go..." 

" Well...you never know...I think it's great you came here, I am willing to let you have anything at this house, just make yourself at home....say how is it going for you at College? You know it must not be easy to just leave here and make it to a place which has different culture and different stuff and all that.."

" Well....it has been going great for me. I got a job at my first year of College and I'm one of the biggest pillars in the company, so I won't get fired any time soon...I hope. Anyway, they know I'm still studying, so they don't go that hard on me. Although it's already hard enough for me, being at work and studying at the same time...but I wouldn't miss that for the world. They're paying me great amounts of money...which I am not able to use until I'm 21....so I'm on scholarship money for now..." 

" Wow, that sucks. But at least you get to save it....the more you save...the more you have!!"

" That's true..." 

" Well...I'm headed to my lab, do some research about the new inventory that was sent to Canada, but later on, we'll catch up on everything, huh?!"

" Sure. Thank you for having me here Bulma.." she stated. Bulma shrugged. 

" Don't mention it, kid. Well...so long for now..." she stated turning on her heel and walking away to her lab. Pan smiled then returned inside the room. 

Inside the gravity room...

Vegeta threw a ki blast to Trunks, which he slipped away with difficulty, falling on the ground. He then stood up and went to Vegeta, throwing a punch which landed into the air. Not sensing Vegeta anywhere, he turned, only to find himself with a punch landing straight on his face, knocking him on the ground. 

" Get up!" demanded Vegeta.Trunks rolled over and coughed a poor amount of blood. Gasping hard, he managed to stand up, barely. He looked at Vegeta who not only seemed furious, but was waiting for him his arms crossed, a more rough scowl on his face.

" You are not concentrating, Trunks!" he shouted at him angrily. Trunks sighed hard, feeling now the horrible pain that overtook the side of his right eye. He touched it lightly then proceeded to look at Vegeta, who was walking his way towards him. Observing closely, he turned Trunk's face a bit roughly to the side, to watch better the mark his punch had left. 

" That's gonna leave a bruise. Go take care of it and be back here tomorrow morning. Maybe you can concentrate by then..." he requested, turning his back on his son. Trunks stared at him angry at himself for being so weak in front of his father. Before turning, Vegeta glanced back. 

" You've gotten stronger. Let's just see what you can do tomorrow..." he stated. Trunks turned on his heel and smirked to himself. Knowing Vegeta, he knew it was his way to say he was not disappointed. He walked outside, the gravity room's door shutting down behind him. 

When he walked inside the house, Bulma was in the kitchen. She had already finished the research of the inventory, which let her to the only thing she'd have to do: cook. When he entered the kitchen, nothing was more noticeable than the green, almost purple mark on Trunk's eye bone. 

" Trunks, what the hell was that?! Was that Vegeta?!" she said out loud, pressing her fingers lightly against the bruise. Trunks moved his head away in a bit of pain. 

" Yeah...we were training and he hit me...non intentionally...." 

" Yeah right! Is that why he let you off easy?" she asked, now looking for some ice inside the refrigerator. Trunks sat down on the table inside the almost average kitchen. 

" Well, no. He said I wasn't concentrating then told me to be there tomorrow morning to see if my concentration got better..." he stated. Bulma rolled her eyes, and sat on the table with a small cup of grape juice, handing Trunks the ice bag. 

" Well...what's taking off your concentration?" she asked. Trunk's cheeks lit up with red shades. Bulma grinned. 

" It's Pan, isn't it? You already saw her..." she stated. Trunks blushed harder, then scowled, making Bulma look at him with a doubtful expression. 

" Trunks, what's wrong, honey? Why that face..." she asked again. Trunks looked at her, then faked a smile. 

" Well...I'm glad she's back..." was all he said, standing up from the chair. 

" Trunks, something's wrong with you..." she said standing up behind him. 

" How'd you know?" 

" My woman's intuition.." she stated smiling in highness. Trunks smirked at her. He knew this was a long talk....so he sat down on the table, Bulma sat beside him . 

" So...what's wrong?" 

" Well...mom, lets not do this, please. I don't want to talk about it." 

" Trunks, it will get better if you talk it out of you...not if you keep it inside..."

" Well...mom....I....kinda treated her ....bad....earlier..." he stated shyly. Bulma's eyes widened in doubt. 

" Whatever for, honey? I thought she was the pretty girl you always liked..." 

" Well...yeah...but...there are some things she did that I was not...not...-"

" Not ok with? " she cut him off. He nodded. 

" Well, Trunks. Sometimes the people we love the most do mistakes, most of the time not willing to. But that doesn't mean we can't forgive them...take your father for example. He had committed mistakes in his life that are not worth forgiving, but I forgive him because I love him enough. It's not like I do it the second he makes a mistake, but we talk about it and I now that he knows he regretted it, and he knows I love him enough to know he was sorry..."

" Well....maybe that's how it works for you....but not for me. I just feel like I want to just hurt her....to make her feel what I had to go through....but I can't. I can't hate her, and I can't hurt her....but I want to so bad...." 

" Trunks, don't say that. You know it's not true..-"

" I know.....but trust me mom. I'm not willing to do it either...I just can't..."

" Well...you know that only means one thing....you lover her still. Just, don't think you'll be ready to forgive anytime soon...it does take time..." 

" I know...." as he said this, Bulma stood up from her seat and started spinning a spoon inside the contains of food on the stove. 

" Well...got get ready for dinner. It's almost ready..." she stated. Trunks nodded, standing up from the seat and walking upstairs. Bulma sighed hard, seeing he had left the ice bag where she had placed it the first time she was to hand it to him....on the table.


	5. Inside of Me...

Dinner was set on the table. Soon everyone in the house had gathered to eat their food. Bulma glanced up only to see the tense environment between Trunks, Bra and Pan's side. Bra was between both of them. Bulma decided it would be best if she just broke the silence. 

" So...Pan. I was thinking maybe tomorrow we should invite your grandparents here. We'll have a small get together with everyone here and everything. I intend to invite Krillin and 18 too, you can see Marron. Then Chiaotzu and Tien, and Yamcha..."

" That would be absolutely great! I can't wait to see everyone!!"

" Yeah...you'll get to see Goten too..." added Bra cheerfully. Pan nodded, smiling full of complete happiness. Trunks glanced at her as if she was something he wanted to posses. Her happiness could almost make him jealous. 

" Well, I guess everyone's all right now?" she asked. 

" Yes. Everyone's doing good so far. Did you know Trunks is the new vice president of Capsule Corporation..?" asked Bulma grinning. Pan looked at Trunks a bit serious. 

" Really? No....he didn't tell me anything..." she stated sarcastically. Trunks looked at her a bit sharply. 

" Well, apparently that's becoming something everyone around here's getting used to, don't you think? Mute conversations? " he shot back even more sarcastic than herself. Pan sighed hard. Bra started talking between them, trying to evade yet another argument.

" Well...he is!! Great isn't it?" 

" Yes. Bra. I think it's fantastic he took the chance to be a Vice President, considering that it was a one time offer..." she shot back a bit steady. Trunks narrowed his eyes at her then resumed her eating. Bra and Bulma both stared at the two of them. Vegeta acted as if anything had happened. He was way too busy stuffing the great amount of foods into his mouth.

Soon, Pan was the first one to finish, since she didn't eat much of the food in her plate. Excusing herself, she walked away from the table heading upstairs. Trunks sighed hard, then excused himself and followed. Bra and Bulma held their silence. 

" What's wrong with Trunks?" he asked in his deep tone. Bulma's eyes widened. 

  
" Vegeta are you ok?" she asked. Vegeta looked at her sharply." Well...its not everyday we get to see you worrying that much to even ask what's wrong..." she added. Vegeta frowned even more. Bra sighed hard. 

" Well mom. Looks like thing aren't going right..." she stated in between them, trying to break the discussion that was about to engage. 

Pan walked through the empty hallways and into her room. She sat down on the chair beside the window and stared at the deep night. The city's lights could be seen from afar in a glowing shade of white lights that could be over seen from the rest of the different colors. She felt tears coming into her eyes, but as brave as she always was, she didn't even let them form completely. Hearing the door open up behind her, she glanced back, only to see Trunks getting inside the room, shutting the door behind him. 

" You should knock first before you decide to invade other people's privacy.." she stated a bit angry. Trunks frowned at her, sighing hard. She turned her head back to the beautiful panorama, completely giving her back to Trunks. 

" If I'd known that you'd be like this then I might as well should have left.." he stated back. She responded absolutely nothing. He sat on the edge of her bed, beside the chair, then turned the chair to him, so she could face him. 

" What the hell do you think you're doing Trunks?" she asked him now completely angered. 

" We're going to talk...now!" he demanded a bit loud. Pan stood up from the seat and walked away from him. 

" Don't you dare even think that I will do as you say....you do not own me, and you will never!! If you think you can insult me, make me feel miserable and despise me in front of your family so then you can come here and tell me everything's going to be ok, you're wrong!!" she stated angrily. There was a pause. " What, you think I got to Rome and I was all happy and all amused with the idea that I was three thousand miles away from my parents, and from you?!" 

" That is what it looks like!!"

" No, Trunks! It was not like that!!. I spent eight months trying to forget that I was all alone, and most of all that I had left you without telling you how sorry I was. I never meant to do it. It was not a plan that said that I was to leave without you, and that I was to hurt you. But naturally, it did. I was hurt too. You didn't go through this pain all by yourself, even when I was away...we went through the same thing, Trunks. And I hate the fact that you're being totally cold about this, as if you were the only one that suffered this." she stated, now tears really forming in her eyes. She forced them back effortlessly, for a tear rolled down her cheek. She dried it off quickly, not wanting Trunks to see her like she was. He always knew how strong she was....but he never met her sensitive side....her weak side. Trunks did nothing but stand there, looking at her deep enough into her soul. There was nothing much he could say, he knew she was right all the way. Pan walked near him, leaving between them a comfortable space. 

" What is it that you want me to say, Trunks?" she sighed hard. Trunks looked at her a bit cold. 

" You know what? There is no difference in saying how much I love you. The pain keeps stinging deeper and stronger. And the only thing I want to do is hurt you back, no matter how much I will for it not to happen..." with that he stood up, leaving Pan behind him. Reaching the door knob, he took one last glance at her. Pan looked at him, her eyes narrowed. 

" You are not the Trunks I met and fell in love with....how is that increasing the stupid pain inside your heart..." she stated coldly. Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. 

" How am I supposed to know? There were never words that you meant to be truth..." he stated back in a death tone. Pan turned her back on him, waiting to hear the door shut. When she heard it, she flopped down on the chair, and stood there watching the panorama. A tear rolled down her cheek again, but she dried it off quickly. Never will she give out herself to cry for some 'jerk' that meant for his words to hurt her. 

*****************************************************************************************************************

It was cold, cold, cold. I know. But still I hope you liked it. I know it's a bit angst, but I can't just help myself. I love stories this cold, beside...we all know Pan is strong..she can handle it!!...^_^ Please Review...please, please, please!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Mating?!?!

Trunks entered his room; suddenly feeling more defeated than calmed. He headed to the bathroom on his room; to take a bath that would ease up whatever it was he was feeling. 

Turning the hot water on, he let the warm traces fall upon his tense body, feeling his tensed muscles lose their hard hold slowly, but really pleasantly. Letting all his worries pass by him and not even letting himself fall down to the old sentimental river that once took him by surprise and never let him out quickly. He sighed hard. 

Finally, after one hour inside the bathroom, he went out his way and into his room again, only a silky towel around his slim waist and a few small drops of clear, clean water around his chest and strong stomach. He let the towel fall down on the floor and got himself into his bed, covering his naked body below the covers ( sayian policy: no undergarments to sleep ). He soon faded away to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a good day...

The alarm on the clock started ringing....every second that passed, the ringing got louder and louder. Trunks finally turned it off and watched the time the clock said...4:30am. In 15 minutes he would have to be down inside the gravity chamber for his usual training. Going inside the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and face, then put on some spandex and headed out the door. 

Walking through the dark hallways, he finally made it through the living room, then into the kitchen, where he found Pan drinking something out of a glass. His best intention was to ignore her completely, but he couldn't do that. Not to her anyway. 

He stopped dead on his tracks in front of her, making her glance quickly then turn away. 

" Pan..." he stated lowly. Pan didn't answer anything, instead she started walking out from the kitchen and into the living room. Trunks blocked her movements, making her sigh hard and look at him with great anger, not realizing how close their faces and their bodies were. 

" What do you want Trunks?" she asked tiredly. Trunks frowned a bit, moving himself back, for the space between them to be a bit more wide. 

" Is there any reason why you're here? Is everything ok?" he tried to sound as light as possible. Pan frowned harder at him. 

" I couldn't sleep. Do you have a problem with that?" there was a brief pause. Trunks looked at her quite angry. She started again

" Don't think you can be of any good right now when you have turned me away from you. You're an asshole...what makes you think that you can help me when you have despised me and made me feel I don't belong here anymore? ..." she asked him. Trunks looked at her mad. 

" I am not the one making you feel that way! You should look at yourself first-" 

" And what Trunks?!" she cut him off. " What am I going to see inside myself so bad that will make your words be right?" she asked angrily. 

" You never did belong here...." he stated coldly. Pan narrowed her eyes at him. 

" I wouldn't know the reason that you're so hurt....maybe because I didn't belong here anyway was the reason I broke your stupid heart..." she stated back real cold, then turned on her heel, heading upstairs. Trunks frowned harder. He heard the weird sounds from the GR giving him the cue that Vegeta was already inside and waiting for him once again. Trunks closed his eyes for a reasonable amount of seconds, applying pressure to them and breathing profoundly in and out. There was another weird sound coming out from the GR. He opened his eyes again, almost wanting to maintain them shut, then turned on his heel into the GR. Little did he know that Pan had stayed on the staircase, watching his actions after she had left. 

" You are 54 seconds late, boy!" Vegeta greeted him good morning. " When the hell are you planning to come in time. We are dead, you hear!? DEAD!!" he added. Trunks looked down a bit mad. He was about to say sorry when he felt Vegeta's hand on his throat, about to be squeezed hard. 

" Don't say you're sorry or I will personally send you to hell..." stated Vegeta, hatred almost shown on his voice. Trunks gulped hard, feeling Vegeta's hand squeeze a bit hard on his throat. He couldn't place his feet on the ground anymore. Then Vegeta let him down, seeing how Trunks fell on his knees and struggled a bit hard to catch his breath. 

" Get up!! Don't be pitiful!!" he demanded. Trunks got up quickly, then frowned at his father, who was wearing the same usual scowl. 

" Today, you will fight me. There will be no winning or losing. You will fight me until your muscles burn..." suggested Vegeta. Trunks gulped hard, nodding his head once to let Vegeta know he agreed. Vegeta smirked. 

" Begin.." he stated. Trunks gained up on him, and started giving punches and kick, which Vegeta slipped away quite easily. Trunks let out a shout in frustration, then began his kicks again more higher and stronger. Vegeta slipped away again, this time reacting by punching Trunks in the stomach. Trunks didn't see it coming, which knocked him down to the ground easily. 

" Get up!" demanded Vegeta. Trunks got up again and threw a punch on Vegeta's face, quickly disappearing and appearing behind him and kicking hard on his back. Vegeta turned around quick enough to punch Trunk's face, then his stomach, sending him flying across the room again and into the ground. 

" I will give you one last chance to concentrate Trunks. You better do it, or else, you will not train with me ever-" 

" I can't, dad!" Trunks cut him off, his voice struggling to come out loudly. Vegeta frowned 

" Why not?" he asked walking near Trunks, his arms crossed on his chest. Trunks, still breathing hard, managed to stand up and look at his father, his eyes showing something quite unexplainable. 

" It's that woman, isn't it? Blast it!" stated Vegeta, pushing some button in the machine for the gravity to return normal. After a few seconds, the white lights came on, and the gravity inside the chamber was restored. Vegeta kept looking at Trunks madly. 

" It's not that, dad.-" he tried to fake it. Vegeta of course didn't buy it from the first word spoken 

" Yes it is!! Would you mind explaining me what the hell is that in your eyes?" he asked again roughly. Trunks blinked once or twice. 

" What do you mean?" he asked trying to be feigned. Vegeta clenched his fists. 

" Don't lie to me! That woman is driving you insane! She's clogging all your senses!" he said loud and angry. Trunks frowned and breathed hard. Vegeta pushed some more buttons which led the GR door opened. 

" Come back here when you feel ready. You won't concentrate until you mate with her, and if you decide not to, you won't get your concentration back for a while.." explained Vegeta now more calmed. Trunks frowned hard and looked at him. 

" I can concentrate well enough, father!" Trunks shot back angrily. Bulma walked to the GR and stood two centimeters away from the door, looking at Trunks and Vegeta looking at one another furiously. 

" Vegeta.." she asked in a sweet voice. Vegeta looked at her, letting Trunks experience a new thing he hadn't felt ever in his life beside his father. Vegeta's heat raised up, and suddenly everything inside him became almost numb. His ki had a strange force that surrounded his strength. Trunks looked at him quite stranged. 

" What do you want, woman?" he asked a bit angry. Bulma smiled at him. 

" Well, breakfast is ready. Go clean yourself up. You too honey, breakfast will be soon on the table.." she stated looking at Trunks. She then smiled sweetly and turned on her heel and inside the house. Vegeta's heat disappeared in a matter of seconds, and everything inside of him got reestablished. Vegeta turned to Trunks, who was still looking at him quite stranged. 

" What?" he asked. Trunks looked at him, a brow raised up in confusion. 

" What was that?" he asked him. Vegeta frowned. 

" The reason I told you to mate or else..." he stated, walking out the GR, leaving Trunks completely alone to think for himself. Soon enough, Trunks returned inside the GR wanting to stay there for the rest of the day. Pan was beginning to numb his senses. He knew this, but was it enough for him to know that?

**********************************************************************************************************

Ok...so I will upload the next chapter soon! Please review and tell me how you liked it..please? Ok, just review, ok?!! Don't worry about the arguments, they are soon to be settled...but not so soon...not yet. Please Review and tell me your opinion about my story. Thanx ^_^


	7. This Kiss...

Trunks walked to the bathroom inside his room to take a bath, to at least be cleaned up for breakfast. Soon enough, he found himself clean...dressing in some cute short boxers blue, and a gray tank top ( sexy enough for a M.Trunks looking type of guy !!!) 

When he got downstairs, Pan and Bulma were talking on the table. Vegeta had already stuffed down his food, and back inside the G.R in less than two seconds. Trunks strolled downstairs. In Pan's eyes he could be seen as a dream she was far away from reaching. Of course that didn't stop her from turning away proudly, making him feel slightly uncomfortable that he had made his way downstairs. 

" Hi, honey..." greeted Bulma grinning at him sweetly. Trunks faked a smile, quickly turning it into a serious, deep glance over Pan. Pan met his intense stare, which she could do nothing more than just stare longer. A look that was so deep she had to keep looking until she found out what he was trying to show...or not show in front of her. Bulma cleared her throat, breaking off their burning feeling through their eyes. 

" Trunks....why was Vegeta so cold right now? Any ideas?" she asked him. Trunks looked back at his mother, finding it hard to answer back. 

" Well, he said I need my concentration back....something about a woman..." he stated a bit muffled. Bulma's eyes widened. She immediately started walking out of the kitchen, saying beneath her breath something about laundry and shopping with Bra. Soon, Trunks and Pan were left alone in the kitchen. 

Trunks sat down on the table, intending to ignore Pan all the way by grabbing his breakfast. Pan sat beside him, real near to him. He looked at her again. That same intense look that held so much passion yet so much innocence. Pan stared again, trying to decode what was he trying to do by just looking at her like that. She was sure the pain she felt for looking into his eyes was soon to be noticed...not that she minded anyway. 

" I hope that Marron can hopefully bring your concentration back, you look like shit. Your father's going to kill you if you go back there..." she broke the silence. Trunks frowned. 

" For your information Marron is not the woman I was talking about!" he stated back angrily. Pan's expression softened a bit. She leaned closer to him and stared at his eyes now completely serious. Trunks stared back. 

" Who were you talking about then...." she asked, narrowing the space between their faces. He breathed on her lips quite tenderly. She closed her eyes. 

" Not that you care..." he breathed inside of her, pressing his lips against her own. She kissed back shortly, then backed off. 

" Who were you talking about then?" she asked a bit angered. Trunks cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. He smiled

" You..." he replied sweetly, pressing his lips against hers again. She giggled, kissing him back quite deeply, greeting every movement Trunks made inside her mouth. 

The phone rang, making Trunks break the kiss. Pan opened her deep blue eyes, looking at him quite pleased. A simple smile ran over her features, the phone ringing still. He traced her cheek bones gently, smiling back at her. 

" Was that...meant to ...happen?" she asked him unsure about what she had just asked. Trunks smile grew bigger, then he kissed her lips shortly again, holding his place close to her face. 

" I...don....know...." he replied back, staring at her lips quite playfully. Pan looked at him again, this time confused. 

" Where did this come from, then? What will happen now?" she asked him, her heart playing with her mind with hopeful expectations. Trunks sighed hard and backed away. 

" I'm sorry....I shouldn't have.....I shouldn't have kissed you...." he stated, standing up from the table and starting to walk away. Pan stood in front of him, blocking his way inside the CC stairs. 

" What?" he asked quite stern. Pan frowned at him. 

" What are you sorry for? Really...tell me!" she demanded loudly. Trunks frowned at her now his anger beginning to show. 

" I already told you.-" 

" You told me what?! That you're sorry for kissing me!!? Damn it, Trunks!! What was that supposed to be? Are you sorry for the how the things turned out to be?! Are you sorry for still being in love with me!!?" she shouted. Trunks frowned harder. 

" Who said I was still in love with you!!?" he asked, now practically releasing all of his anger. Pan sighed hard and turned away. Trunks stood there, watching all of her movements as she grabbed her coat and started putting it on. 

" Where are you going?!" he asked her, concern noticed on his tone. She sent him a death glare. 

" Out.." she headed to the door, but was stopped by Trunk's hand holding her wrist before she could reach the door knob. She unembraced her hand from his tight grasp with difficulty, looking at him, her expression showing offend. 

" Let go off me, you asshole..." she said, her voice meaning every single word spoken. " You do not have control over me. You're a fucking jerk-" 

" Pan...stop it!" he demanded sending her to silence for a second. She reached the doorknob, swinging the door open. 

" Trunks. You are the person I mostly hate right now!!!" she shouted, walking her way out the door, then shutting it hard behind her. Trunks stood still....not two seconds passed before he cursed loudly then turned away from the door and into the living room. 

Suddenly the door was opened again. He looked up quite frustrated, only to see Pan staring at him quite sadly. 

" You would give me up that easy?" she asked him. Trunks looked at the ground shortly then gazed at her, penetrating his powerful eyes inside her soul. He breathed in and nodded. 

" I wouldn't....why must you feel like you can forgive me?" he asked her. She smiled, walking towards him, then tapering the space between their faces. 

" I know I love you. That must be enough ..." she smiled. Trunks smiled back at her, cupping her face warmly. 

" I'm .........sorry...." he managed to whisper, although a bit hard to get it out of him. Pan embraced her hands around his neck, then leaned and brushed her lips against Trunk's. He deepen the kiss, making it scrumptious, yet delicate and filled with passion. She felt her body weaken a little bit, as his gentle hands caressed her neck and back. Kissing him and being in his arms again felt so good at this time. Not just because she had missed it for a year, but because she had missed him still coming back to him. She smiled a bit, breaking the kiss. 

" I should let you know I am not weak so I hope you're not just kissing me out of pity so I won't stand there wondering about you.." she stated as a matter of factly. Trunks chuckled, clearing the soft long waves from her hair to the back of her face, then resumed kissing her. This answered her question quite well....

***************************************************************************************************************

Well, I really don't know if this should be continued...but if it should, I'd like at least ten reviews telling me so. I will enjoy writing another chapter...only if you enjoy it also, so pleaz ...just pleaz....review!! Also, be sure to read 'Great Expectations' is my recently released story. I hope you like it as well, considering is well, my second fanfic with the GT gang. I really do not know much about GT, so it's an A/U, ok. I try to keep characters to play their roles as well, but I don't know them that much so I can't really use them that well. Anyway, please read it ok? and review it, its all I'm asking from you...ok? Thanx for reading the story ... ^_^


End file.
